Nonexistance
by Megsay
Summary: The LOOOOONG, long awaited sequel to Star Wars Chatroom, or as it has been called, Space book.


_**AN: I just want to thank all of you reviewers out their. I really don't deserve you. I'm not going to make up a bunch of excuses, but know that I have some very good ones. Here's the sequel. It's a work in progress, but I've been up all night doing this. Well, since midnight. I don't own Star Wars. **_

* * *

Vader grabbed his backpack and continued walking. He half-smiled when he looked up and finally saw the sign.

'Megan's mind of non-existence: a.k.a. all of her imaginary friends and such.'

He walked in the door and saw two people sitting there at a table, playing chess.

"Hey, no fair. You cheated!"

"No I didn't!"

"Hello Luke, Harry." Vader nodded to each.

They both stood up and looked over at him.

"Glad to see you finally made it." Harry said.

"DAD! You interrupted my game. This is so EMBARRASING!"

Vader sighed and looked around the room. "So, this is it?"

"Looks like it." Jaina appeared from behind Vader.

"Ah!" His mechanical voice cried out. "How did-"

"Nice!" Luke and Jaina high-fived.

"You two are so immature." Leia rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.

"Whatcha doin' Princess?" Han sat next to her.

"None of your business!"

"Love you two babe."

Leia slapped him. "I am NOT your BABE!"

Han grumbled something and pouted, walking off to play a game.

"Who wants to play TWISTER!" Luke cried out.

"ME! ME!" Jaina ran over.

Soon, Luke, Jaina, and Harry were involved in a game of twister. There was much yelling involved.

"No Luke, yellow, not blue."

"Wait, right foot or left foot?"

"Which foot is my right again?"

Vader sighed. SO much for arriving early. He gasped as he felt a familiar presence enter the room.

"You may now bow down at my feet!" The emperor entered the place. Everyone ignored him. "Well then, if you will not pay attention to me, I will do the ultimate evil! I'm going to clog your inboxes with spam!"

He was still ignored.

"Ugh! What is the ruckus? You guys are giving me a headache!" Two identical girls appeared.

"Hey Meg and Ann." Luke waved, falling on top of Jaina who fell on top of Harry.

"LUKE!" They both yelled.

Vader sighed and sat down. This was NOT what he wanted to spend the rest of his life doing. All of the sudden he noticed a small television. He turned it on and saw him, looking like he did before the accident, and Padme. They both held a child in their arms. He then realized what this was showing.

In the corner, the Emperor was trying to stuff SPAM into the laptop, but it wasn't working.

"I'm tired of Twister. Let's play Jenga!"

"No, I wanna play CLUE!"

"I'm Harry Potter, and I say we play Ker-Plunk!"

"Oh yeah, why do you get to decide?"

"Cuz I'm Harry Potter."

"Yeah, well, I'm Luke Skywalker!"

"And I'm Jaina Solo."

"Why don't you just go color Vader's suit pink?" Meg offered.

"There are markers over there." Ann pointed out.

The three smiled insanely.

They snuck up on Vader, who had fallen asleep from watching television cuz he was apparently old.

Thirty minutes later, he woke up to laughter from all around him.

He was PINK, covered in GLITTER and FEATHERS! "LUKE!" He screamed, but then was silent. The brat had adjusted the voice controls on his suit to sound like a little girl, which made everyone laugh harder.

"Wait? What's on the T.V.?" Luke asked.

They watched for a little bit.

"Ahh! My eyes! They burn!"

"That was horrible!"

"Oh, the AGONY!"

"Why did we watch that?"

"THEY BURN!"

"Why were we so stupid?"

"IT BURNS SO MUCH!"

"I will never get that out of my head!"

"MY EYES ARE MELTING!"

"LUKE!" They all yelled at him.

He looked sheepish. "Sorry."

Leia rolled her eyes. All of the sudden she found Han too close for comfort. Then she realized there was mistletoe above her. Then Justin Bieber's mistletoe started playing… Then Meg smashed the speakers with a hammer.

"Here's your hammer back Thor."

"Wait, it's not even Christmas!"

"Shut up and Kiss me Princess."

They kissed.

Darth Vader finally noticed what was going on.

"SOLO! That's my DAUGHTER!"

"CRAP! GOTTA RUN!"

Darth Vader picked up a random lightsaber on the ground and ran after Han. He paused when he realized the lightsaber was red with black stripes. Oh well, he'd seen weirder.

Leia sat on the couch, dazed. She looked over at Luke.

"Luke…" They all flinched as they heard screaming. "Han's a better kisser than you."

"WHAT! I'LL SHOW HIM!"Luke stormed off in the direction they heard the screaming.

"How will that work?" Jain asked her mother.

"I don't know, kid. I don't know."

Meanwhile with Luke, Vader, and Han…

"CURSE THESE INFERNAL SMILING CODES!" I'll let you make out what happened.

* * *

So there you go, you know what happends after a character leaves. And where Luke and Harry go between stories.

Luke: It's actually a pretty cool place

Harry: True. I still think I'mm better than you

Luke: MEG, ANN, HARRY IS BEING MEAN!

Meg: Bad Harry!

Ann: Luke, here's an ice cream

Harry: Wha-?


End file.
